


Hard Choices

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Science Experiments, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears in the fabric of time and space: Excellent for learning more about yourself than you want. Perfect for kink and threesomes with your boyfriend and… your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I kept staring at Aionyu’s  [Kon/Tim/Conner pic](http://aionyu.tumblr.com/post/19902448098/you-know-those-days-where-you-crave-some-selfcest)  and since it’d been a good 30+ minutes of staring and drooling, I decided to write a little ficlet to show how much I thoroughly enjoyed her art (as well as the idea of Tim getting an extra Superboy in the sack).

Tim doesn’t know which Superboy to touch first as the two Kryptonian hybrids guide him over to the king-sized bed that takes up most of the space in the sparsely decorated loft that serves as his bedroom.

It’s like the best of his wet dreams come to life and only the heat of Conner’s wide chest against his spine keeps Tim from believing that he’s trapped in his dreams and about to wake up with a mess in his pajama pants.

And then Kon kisses him and there’s no way that it can be anything  _but_  reality.

Kon’s kisses are different from Conner’s and even though they’re technically the same person, they certainly don’t act like it when it comes to having Tim at their mercy. Kon licks at Tim’s mouth as though he’s asking permission and then when the shorter teenager moans, he delves inside, taking Tim in his arms and teasing him with the slick slide of their tongues as they twine together.

“Don’t hog Tim,” Conner says when Tim’s breath starts to catch in his throat and his fingers slide over Kon’s biceps, he pulls Tim away from the embrace of Kon’s arms as smoothly as he can and then tugs him down onto the bed with a soft thud that sends the blankets and pillows flying. “We have all night and I’m not going to sit around and wait for my turn.”

Tim rolls his eyes at Conner, but smiles nonetheless, amused by the way the two Kryptonians are about to fight over him as though they’re not all about to wind up tangled up in the sheets with nothing but skin and sweat between them.

“You’re both children,” Tim remarks in a dry tone as Conner dips his head and tries his best to distract him with the careful application of teeth and tongue to the nape of his neck. “Now when am  _I_  getting a turn?”

Conner shudders against Tim’s back and then slides a hand around to grip at his boyfriend’s hip with a careful application of his strength. “Which one of us do you want first,” he asks Tim as they watch Kon slide a hand over the closely-shorn scalp near the back of his head to try to hide how aroused he is by the measuring look on Tim’s face. “Me or Nineties Boy over there?”

Tim taps one finger against his bottom lip and pretends to have to think about which one of the two Kryptonian hybrids he wants more. He draws the moment out until Conner’s fingers press into the flesh of his hips and Kon’s eyes start to glow bright red.

“Why can’t I have you both?”


End file.
